Cook up the love
by meka18
Summary: Two girls lost there home on with death on there door step to be save but Luffy Crew to repay there Savers Moon and Meka are going to help them fall in love there i a lot of couples this story ZxS LxN KxL AceXoc SmokerXocXDrake there will be many more
1. Chapter 1

_**Cook up the love **_

_**By: Meka**_

_**The couples**_

_**Zoro and Sanji (main)**_

_**Nami and Luffly (side)**_

_**{[OC] Moon} and Ace (side)**_

_**{[OC] Meka} and Smoker (side)**_

_**CHAPTER 1 The Story Begins**_

_**3 years ago**_

It was a nice warm summer day, the flied of flowers move to the wind it was peace and quit. The water in the rivers and the lakes were claim. There was a huge village near the sea all kinds of people live there. The village was divide into four ways the rich, poor, pirates, Navy have there own part of the village. It's truth be told that rich and poor don't mix but two girls prove that wrong.

One of the girl was Meka Romai who walking down the street that divide the rich and the poor. She have hair white as snow. Her eyes gold as the sun. One other thing she have are fans to show ate a devil's fruit but she doesn't know what its call all it does was she can change into a big half wolf dog. She grew up rough her mother die with given birth to Meka. Her father die because he was mug in this she was all alone. For a 16 year old girl that a lot to handed she have no home to call so she rome the streets alone. Till the day she met Moon. Moon was a rich girl with dark pink all most purple hair. Her eyes red as rubes in the sun. She was a little short then Meka.

Meka just keeps walking threw the street. All the people just try not to be near her when she was in a bad mood. Well today was the worse time to get in her way. Her boyfriend she was dating for 5 year left her so he can be a pirate. She was hurt and feel like she was just use and made fun of. She hoping to talking to Moon about it so she can feel better. Then a group of men surrounded her.

She look up at the tallest man witch looks like to be the leader. "Hello little girl what a find piece of ass doing here in a place like this?" he spoke with cockiness thinking she been to his will. She spoke if fire and will "Well before you ass whips stop me I was going to see my little sister will you please move I'm not in the mood to kick your ass into the ground." now some of the town people watching feeling sorry for the gang that was bugging with Meka. "Well boys we have talked little girl so sweet heart whats your name?"

Meka was now getting piss off how these men where talking to her like she is a comment whore. "You want my name okay but first if you don't leave after I tell you im going to hurt you so bad your ass will never feel it self again" they gave her the look like what the fuck. Then stated laughing at her "HAHAHAHAHA oh sexy you a little girl like you don't look like you can hurt a fly. How can you kick our ass your just a girl." Meka just snap, she punch the leader in the neck. He was out coughing blood then other men run. "That right you bitch mess with me I will killed your ass and no one with think once to save you." she laugh evilly smiling, she loves to make men like them shit there pants.

Then suddenly, a flash of bright pinkest red came out of nowhere. Meka jump back and looks at her little sister "your were so close but no dice little one" Meka pull out of her pocket two blue color dice. Moon look at the young woman "How did you see me big sister I was really quite?"

"Oh that was easy I smell you and I knew you were coming if was ready to take down men three time heavy and stronger then me, I was most sisterly that I can dodge you." the white hair woman giggle softly as the young girl pout.

They were walking down the street then Meka spoke first "Well I was dump today. He say we need to part ways so her can be king of the pirates and im in the way of that dream. That mother fucking dick thinks he can dump me!" moon looks at her sister "OH god sis what you do?" Meka smiles very evilly "I kick his fucken' ass in and love it!" she laugh with delight while Moon looks in horror "see this is why you men are scare of you."they keep walking thought the little shops and Moon keeps talking "Meka your 16 years old, you should find a man and get marry but don't scare off with your... personally. Maybe you need to lower your standard." Meka whip her head around. In her eyes what just rage "how dare you Moon you think I am weak with out a man?" Moon looks like she was going to cry "I-I-I ju-st thought yo-o-u be happy with a man" moon start crying.

Then suddenly there was a huge explosions that was all over the city. All you here is people screaming, more bombs going off, buildings falling apart. Meka got up from the ground looking around she doesn't see Moon anywhere. "Moon! Moon where are you?" Meka was scare for the first time in a long time she look around running threw the smoke screaming for her little sister. "Oh god Moon where are you answer me please!" More bombs goes off. There where dead bodies on the ground. Children crying for there mothers and fathers. Meka was all most out of the city then she a han under the rocks of the building. He heart was beating fast she ran over and ripe the rubble apart crying then when she got the last of it off. She been down and pick her up "Moon hold on hold on please I'm begging you please, please, please don't die on me I'm sorry I'm sorry" she was crying like that till she past out for lake of blood. Before her world came to an end she see a boy with a straw hat with five men, two women, and a deer walking to her. She grabs Moon hand and never let it go she spoke hoping not being the last words she say to her "I love you my little sister."

Six hours later Meka woke up to laughing and talking. She sit up looking around her she know she on a ship because she was getting a little sick. Then the reedier came in the room running laughing with Moon fallowing him "nee-chan your up and okay" Moon start to cry hold her big sister "thank god we thought we lost you" Meka hold her little sister rubbing her back "Shhh I'm here shhh where are we" Moon whip her face and looks Meka. "We are on a ship and Luffy in control and this is Chopper" Meka nod at him and gets up "nee-chan stay in bed" Meka smiles " I have to thank the man that say us from death door." with that she walk out on the deck to see people laughing and talking. Then a man wear a speedo and open shit "Oi look whos up" the whole group looks at Meka she breaths softly she waves at them "Hi" the boy in the straw hat strech his arms came up to Meka really close " Oi oi oi my name is Luffy hehehe I'm a captain of this ship and I want you to be on my crew.

_**Present day**_

"Meka hellooooo" Zoro wave his hand. Meka jumps up "fuck Zoro what the hell" Zoro started to laugh " well you where starting to space I say we landed Luffy want you to look after the ship with me" Meka smiles " what about sanji and you go and off some where and make out" she was making kissly noices giggle. Zoro turn red and chace Meka all over the ship while Sanji and Moon walk off to shop "so have you talk to Zoro and tell him like him" Sanji cover Moons mouth " Shhhh no one know you're the only one I cant do it I am a chicken can you help me Moon I really want to date him but I think he doesnt like men at all." Moon giggles smiling shanking her head "I think he like you I can see it in this eyes" they just walk. But Meka and Moon to replay they savers for death but having them fall in love with each others.

**Review and please tell me what you think i don't own One piece or Moon that my little one OC **

**Meka out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter- 2**

**HEELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO PEOPLE ITS MEEEEEE MEKA! AND YOUR HOST WHO HELP ME WRITE THIS IS TRAFALGAR LAW, EUSTASS KID, and MONKEY D. LUFFY!**

**Meka- Well this chapter is about when the crew have Hachi and Camie on the ship that heading to Sabaody Archipelago**

**Law- *see Kid and Luffy* What the? I thought I was doing this just with you Ms. Romai not with Mr. Eustass and Mr. Monkey**

**Meka- Well I thought it be more helpful if I have them with us *smiles* I cant wait to get this started *_see Kid piss* _Shit! _*hides fast*_**

**Kid- I fucking hate this. I can stand with Luffy but Law really, just fucking great. Where that bitch? *_looking for Meka getting piss by the second_* Oh come on Meka, I wont hurt you I just like to talk to you *_holding a gun and sword_* **

**Luffy- hehehehehe I know where she is.**

**Kid- *_jumps on Luffy_* tell me now!**

**Luffy- *_points at a points to the hiding spot_***

**Kid- *_runs to it_***

**Law- okay well, while Miss Romai is taking care of Mr. Eustass I think we show have this going. Oh she didn't say this in the last time she does not own they characters on one piece or the character Moon. That her little sister OC.**

**Kid- YOU LITTLE BICTH, ASS, MOTHERFU- *_a crashing sound and him swearing and more louder crashing sounds_***

**Luffy- That have to hurt *_watching then turns back_* oh there yaoi and other couples please if you don't like yaoi please don't read *_turns to see what happen to Kid and Meka_* OH FUCK I didn't know a person can bend like that. **

**SREAMING **

**Luffy- Oh that have to hurt so much**

**Law- well review after the story and fav it **

**Chapter 2 Meeting New people**

**By: Meka18**

****

**Meka P.O.V**

Well the crew stopped another Island called Sabaody Archipelago Nami told Zoro and I that we are going to watch the ship. I was little piss I want to go out and look at the new smells. Being a hybrid of the wolf I want to smell every thing that new or there are trees and the Island have a lot of trees. Luffy Chopper, Brook, Hachi, Camie, and some weird star fish thing. Nami and Robin left to go shopping it so girly I only go when my clothes are rip or so small. Franky, Usopp, Sanji, and Moon are off buying stuff for the ship.

On the ship alone with Zoro is piss me off. Zoro who was working out. I was bored so thought of something I grab a bucket and a few things to put in the bucket. I put my newest prank into works. I put a bucket up on the door. I was giggling I think he heard me because he was looking around calling my name. "Meka...Meka...Meka? Where the fuck are you?" then he open the door, there was a slash then a crash. "MEKAAAAA!" I didn't care that I was going get in trouble by Nami I ran off the ship. I looked back and Zoro was pissed. He was cover in ink, cooking oil with pink food die that was in the bucket. He was screaming on the top of his lungs " I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you, you little bitch!" I couldn't help but turn a around and run backwards, he looked so funny. "Oh Zoro you can never catch me." I turn around and slap my ass.

I started to really glance around the place it smell really good, I was trying to find a place to hide and saw a bar. I ran in looking for a place to hide. A hand covered my mouth while we hide in the dark corder with his crew. Zoro ran in "Has anyone seen a girl with white hair and gold eyes." Every person in the bar looks at him and laughed. Zoro stormed off and I started to breath again. "So what'd you do to piss him off young woman?" I turned around to look at the man that was holding me. He has red spiky hair, gold eyes like mine but a bit darker. Also he was wearing black lipstick. I say this he hot for a man for wearing make up. I smiled at him. "It was my newest prank. I was bored on the ship that I was suppose to watch but I had to run. It was for my captain but oh well. Well thank you for helping me, but I have to leave." he smiles and laugh

I tried to leave but he put his hand grab my wrist. I was little okay with it at least he was hot. I looked back at him. His voice was low and deep "Why don't you stay and have a drink with me?" Okay now I was getting a little pissed, he acting like a was weak so I play it off. "Well I don't drink with men I'm not use to. Sorry but I have to go please let go of me." he laugh. He was in rage me "Oi. Claim down I just want to have a drink with you I don't like women." I felt a little better so I did claim down. The red head look at me "My name is Eustass Kid nice to meet you." I look at him and nod "like wise names Romai Meka"

We drank, tell stories of how we met our crews or in his case add people. Other stories are about the Adventure we had in the Grand line. I told him stories about my little sister I have. I had a feeling that someone looking at but it was not like that it feel like this person was just staining. I look who's looking at me, I knew who it was. "Oh crap. I thought he was in the North blue." I was not happy the man behind us broke my heart but I cant help still love him. I blew some air out. Kid looks at me then look for the person I was looking at. I told him "At the table behind us he has an X tattoo on his chest you should know who is he a supernova just like you but his bounded is lower." Kid at him and then to me "you dated Drake X." he look at me at a long time dumbfounded "What. The. Fuck." I smile try not to look into Drake's eyes he's still the same everything about him.

He got up pay the bar tender and left I didn't know I was holding my breath but I started to breath again. It is still to painful to talk to him. Kid spoke "Well that sad he look like he hurt to see you Meka what did you do to him?" I look at Kid "He dumped me then I kick his ass and I told him I never love him I was just using him for sex that all and nothing more or less." I look into my empty glass " but its not true is it Meka." I look at him "Kid do you like...no do you love anyone in your whole life then you got so mad that what you said hurt them?"

Kid nod at me "His name was Law he was true about his feelings and I wasn't. I might been scared to admit that I love him." the waitress came over and give a glass "Um... I didn't order this miss" she smiles at me "The man with the blue hat pay for it and told us to say to drink it and that he missed you a lot and want to talk after your done with yourself pity." She walk off, I smiled at the glass after all this time he remember the drink always with him. "Meka I think you should go after him. Don't lose the sangs I lose with Law I know the next time I see him I kiss him and tell him I love him." I drank it as fast as I can "Thank you Kid I hope we met again. I cant wait to see were our love takes us." I ran out the bar to look for Drake. I just ran as fast as I can I got down on the ground and sniff it. I have his smell it was still the same the day our home was distort. I ran to it.

**Meanwhile...(with Moon and Sanji)**

**Moon P.O.V.**

I look up to the sky looking for the rain "Mmmm...its going to rain soon I hope we get back in time for sissy to get smell the place she funny when she does it." Usopp look at me funny "why does she have to smell every thing I don't like it she look human but she acts like a dog." I giggle some more its funny the way she greeted Usopp is still funny. When we had our baring Meka came out of shell she jumps on the boys and smell them. Zoro, Franky, Chopper, and Sanji okay of it. Luffy thought it was funny because she tickled him in the smelling. Brook thought it was weird but he roll with it. Usopp was the only one to freak out about it.

Sanji turn around "Shut up Usopp Meka-kun can do what ever she want she cant do no harm about it." I smiles that Sanji sand up for Meka little problem she had a strong noise so it make her sick if something is new in her den (the ship) and she cant smell it. I hear screaming and I see people running past us. I look a head I man with a mask on was fighting with a man with wings. We stop to see what up. They are really going at it the winged man was throw back I wasn't thinking then the wing man and the mask man was coming I try to get out of the way. But my foot stuck in the root. They were getting closer and I stated to panic. She started to cry praying I close my eyes my voice quite "help me. please some help me." I hear cling of weapons I open my eyes to see an X in front of me "If you want to cause a stir...then do it in the New World!" I looks at him he wields a saber and was seen using it with a four bladed axe.

He look at me "Hello Moon its been a while. I just saw your sister does she know you are out with out some one to protect you." I looks at him "Thank you Drake, oh I have my friends here." I look at Sanji who got my leg out. He nod and stared to walk away I spoke "She stills love you. You know she said that because she was mad, your the first man to make her feel like a woman." He know who I was talking about. "I told the waitress to give her the message and it all up to her to come to see me. I don't want it end like that three years ago."

**Normal P.O.V**

She nodded and look at Sanji while Drake walk away. Sanji grab her hand "Who that Moon and who you two take about?" Moon looks at him and smiles "That was Meka last lover and person she loved. Lets get to the ship I bet she got Zoro with one of her pranks." Usopp protein to be dead "Usopp get up they are gone." They started back to the ship.

At the park Luffy and the others when to. They were having a great time. They when to get ice-cream leave Camie to sit on the bench. There a pink tall bear. It was a man in the custom. He loomed over her. There was a loud scream and Camie was gone.

****

**Meka- Will you behave if I let you go. Would you attack me. *have one black eye and couple broken bones***

**Kid- *hog tie cover in bloody bruises with a lot of broken bones* I wont attack you please untie me please **

**Meka- okay *unties Kid then turns around to see the people reading* oh Hello you like the chapter I hope you did *looks for Luffy and Law* where the hell are they **

**Law- *pulling Luffy to the story* he was trying to eat the cake you made for later**

**Luffy- but Micky make the best cakes in the whole world **

**Meka- ^/^ Thank you Luffy I make one for you **

**Luffy- yay oh you going to make Kid say it **

**Meka- yea now kid say it now!**

**Kid- *breaths* Please review and keep read *looks at Meka* don't make me say the rest**

**Meka- *growls* SAY IT**

**Kid- *back up* and I'm a weer and I'm your bitch **

**Luffy- well lets get started people review and read on the story **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Meka- Yo people I'm backkkkk *giggles* and I have the boys with me **

**Kid- *try to run but he tie down* your evil you know that **

**Law- oh stop your bitching Mr. Eustass we are back so your not along but the difference is that Mr. Monkey and I are not tie up why you have to be so hard**

**Luffy- that what she say *laughs***

**Law- Ms. Romai why you teach Mr. Monkey that**

**Meka- not my fault Zoro was doing it first. **

**Luffy- *smiles* but you two flirting with each other your braking the story **

**Law and Kid- What **

**Meka- hehehe well I think we should...**

**Kid- Hold on tell me again your were flirting with a guy and its not Law or me what the hell**

**Meka- oh god I was not and why you care **

**Law- I think she can do what ever she want *back up to Kid rope cutting it* **

**Kid- *whisper* Kill Zoro**

**Law- *nods* **

**Meka- what you two doing **

**Kid and law- *runs***

**Meka- you assholes *run after ***

**Luffy- well lets get started people review and read on the story **

**Chapter 3**

**Normal P.O.V**

Moon, Sanji, Franky, and Usopp are on the ship. Moon called out on the ship "Zoro are you here?" Moon looks at the pink spot she started to giggle "I was right she pranked him." Moon giggles more. Usopp walk over "So what she use, looks like ink, cooking oil with pink food die." Moon nods than Transponder Snail stared to ring Sanji answer it while Usopp and Moon clean up the mess. "hello"

"SANJI, SANJI W-WE LOST HER WE LOST CAMIE!" Everyone stop where why are doing here Chopper scream and crying "and, and Luffy when after them" the young reindeer was out of breath. Moon look at Sanji who was shaking in rage. "Stay there we met up with you we get some help to find her.

Sanji turns to the others "Damn it the time we need Meka sense smell to find her. It okay we just have to do. We are leaving the ship will be okay without us here Moon do you have any way to talk to Meka." Moon shake her head "No, Sanji I didn't give Meka a baby Transponder I thought her and Zoro will not be of the ship but I was wrong." Sanji look at Moon "I call some help but lets get going."

Usopp look at Sanji. "Who are you going to call Sanji." Sanji looks over at Usopp with the anger in his eyes. "I am going to call The Flying Fish Riders."

**Little later before at Human Auctioning House before the auction started. Kid and Law P.O.V**

**Kid P.O.V.**

_'I hope I meet her again. She sweet but she can be a bitch.' _Looking around to see who's coming out to this. Killer tap my shoulder and pointed. I look over to see what he see. I thought I was going to die it was him. Trafalgar Law, then her word repeat in my head. _'Thank you Kid I hope we met again. I cant wait to see were our love takes us.' _ I want to show her that I'm not scare anymore. Law looks at me and flip me off. _'Well he still piss off at me. Well I understand that day is still refresh in my mind.'_

**(Flashback Flashback its a Flashback. Normal P.O.V. Two mouths ago)**

_It was a warm day, people of the Island is kind to the pirates. There were two pirates crew there the Kid Pirates and the Heart Pirates. The Captain of the crews acted they hated each other in public but then they are in the same room alone they are all over each other with passion. Kid was ask Law that they cant go in public about themselves. Law was sick of the hiding._

_"Kid what are you afraid of? I thought you don't give a dam what people say about us or you for that matter. Why hide it?" Law half beg_

_"Law I don't want people to judge me I can't take the staring it make me sick. And I thought you okay with us like this." Kid look at him. Law and Kid away get into a fight when talk about there relationship. Law want to do stuff in public. He tired of hiding it seeing Kid shamelessly flirting with the other men. Its true they hide they are dating because of Kid rule of no dating, just one-night stands. But Law was different Kid doesn't know why but he put up with it. "Law, I don't see the big deal is. We have been doing this for the longest time." Kid try his best to play it off. This time, Law is not going to stop. "KID, I'm sick and tired I just want a real relationship with you because..I...I love you Kid and I want us to work. I do anything to make you feel so much love even it kills me."_

_Kid was stun but he does what he never thought he do this. "Law I don't love you I just want to fuck around." Law just started to crying walk up to Kid and slap him hard. Kid felt down hard on his ass. "What the hell Law." If looks can kill Kid will be sleeping with the fishes. "You know your a fucking asshole! Kid I tell you I love you and you just turn me away, we are just fucking around! I hope to god when we meet again so I can kill you!" with that Law walk in so much pain. Kid learn that day he was in love with Law and he just hopes that they do met so he can be true to him._

**(Flashback over Flashback over its over.)**

Kid learn that day he was in love with Law and he just hopes that they do met so he can be true to him and what Meka show him that she was just regretting about Drake. He hope he not to late.

**Law P.O.V**

Kid is here, that bastard are the damn nerve to show his dam face. _'I flip him, off swear to god if he think I forgive him for hurting me I will not. No matter how sexy he is.'_ I look back at him a wiper _'he look sexier. Damn it!' _I look at Kid and try to cry its still hurt so much just to see him.

**With Meka who have no contact with the others**

She started to run faster, faster with her legs can take her to find him. The man that make her feel every she only hear of. Happiest, Lust, Saddest, Rage, Hopeful, Pride, and final Love. He brought this out of her she never had a man done that to her. She feel so much like a human.

Meka never feel so happy to see him again. She ran faster, faster, faster hoping she not to late to get him back. She turn a little so she can run all fours. She see him "Drake!" he look at her and smiles. Meka get up and run with two legs. "Drake." She spoke loud for him to hear. He smiles at her. "Meka... its been to long." Meka can only nodded out of breath.

**Meka P.O.V**

_'He waited for me, he really did it. I thought he would left already.'_ I thought happy "Yea I am so happy that I got up to you god you move faster than I thought I have to change to get up to you...hehehe that really funny you know." He nodded at me and chuckles. "You are the same Meka, but your more beautiful than I remember." I blush at his comment _'He thinks I'm beautiful this can be my changes to get him back.'_

**Normal P.O.V**

"Thank you. Drake um...what said three years ago...I didn't mean it I was just mad okay I thing I just being selfish. I didn't put your feeling in thought. I still like you so much your the first guy to treat me like a woman but your not scare to hurt me if I needed it and sometimes I do get out of hand I want you to know that I-" She was cut off by a pair of lips to match up to her own. Meka smile into the kiss with Drake. It was like how she remember the night they were home under the star. They stay like that to them felt like eternity but it was only one moment. They look to each other. Then with claim and deepness to his voice he spoke to her softly "Meka I love you still and I will always I know this might be a lot to ask you of this but please come with me to my ship I want to be close to you and hold like we did three years ago. The passion of that fight we did was foolish, it woke me up that we were made for each other I don't want to lose you again." He embrace her with love and passion, She was so happy and filled by his love. Then just like three years ago they are rip apart when the crowd of people ran past them screaming "Straw Hat Luffy attack Saint Charloss!" She new this isn't good. Meka look over to where Drake was and he look at her. "Meka are they talking about your captain." She nod and about to run when she feel a hand on her wrist. "Meka it to dangers, please let me walk you back to your ship it will kill me to know if you get hurt." she know that Drake will be upset with her if they fight about it but she want to go help her crew. "Meka if they needed you at the ship then they don't have to find you." she final agreed he is right. Then his crew came up to him and stop. They look at her those bastard are the one she kick there ass on the day she go dump. They look at her and scream " IT HER! CAPTIAN WATCH OUT!" she want to laugh or just kick there ass she doesn't know what to do.

Drake look at her "The way are acting you did something to them." Meka hugs Drake and kisses his neck. "These guys try to have there way with me right after you dump me and than they said I was weak." She smiles into the word she spoke with venom. She giggles to see Drake was going to kill them. "Drake baby let get me to my ship so they don't have to go hunting for me. Please~" she act cute just for him. Its make other man envy him that she does this for him. Meka pulls on Drakes arm in the cutest way make people think she 12 but she 19. Drake looks at the men of this crew. "I'll deal with you guys that hurt her, after I bring her back to her ship." he started to walk with her. Meka started to giggle "I think you made them piss themselves, I thought you were going kill them you know I can kick ass right I'm not weak." The man looks at her then smile "I know you can but I cant help it your so lovely and precious to me Micky." Meka blushes hard at the nickname, most people don't have the balls to say that to her. But when Drake call her that she blushes and shivering because he the one to call her first. "But Drake Rex hehehe you so corny." she giggles hard and start to run a little a head with Drake behind her.

**With the crew at Human Auctioning House (after Luffy punch Saint Charloss)**

**Still Normal P.O.V.**

The Human Auctioning House is cover with guider all over the place. Rayleigh watching to the straw hat crew been down to Hachi. "You're not gonna to die, right, Hachi." He smiles at him. "Sorry." Hachi says weakly while try to get up but Rayleigh him down. "Hachi you can rest we get out here." There was a loud sound coming from out side.

_**'Criminals**_ _**inside!**_ _**Please**__**release**_ _**the**_ _**Rosward**_ _**Family!**_ _**An**_ _**admiral**_ _**will**_ _**be**_ _**here**_ _**shortly!**_ _**I'd**_ _**Image**_ _**that**_ _**it**_ _**would**_ _**be**_ _**safer**_ _**for**_ _**you**_ _**to**_ _**just**_ _**surrender.**_ _**You**_ _**don't**_ _**know**_ _**what**_ _**will**_ _**happen**_ _**to**_ _**otherwise,**_ _**rookies!'**_

Law was sitting claim puts on a fake smile. "So they're not just dragging us into this, but they're totally treating us as if we were his accomplices, too..." Kid chuckles looks at Luffy " I see that Straw Hat Luffy is every bit as crazy as the rumors Said." Then looks at Law and continue what he saying. "Not to compline, I'm not gonna stick around to clash with an admiral." Law sigh and though _'he still an arrogant as ever, he will never change.'_ Rayleigh was talking saying he can't be seen by the marines. He ask if they can get him out there. "I have no intentions of getting saved by some old man. But the longer we stay, the more soldiers will come." Kid push off the wall "I'll be going on head." he look to Law and Luffy. Kid thought _'I keep you safe Law. I will protect you from getting hurt.'_ Kid Spoke to them while walking away. "As an extra favor, I'll save you guys, I'll take care of cleaning outside, so just relax!" there was silent.

In the background you can hear them yelling at each other.

**( {AUTHOR NOTE} Luffy is going to be underline. Kid is going to be Italic. Lastly Law is going to be Bold I am doing this because this going to be a bitch oh and yes I am doing some of the lines in the anime so some of this is not mine but some is you just see then it when you read)**

"Like I said, I won't let you guys hog all the fun!"

"_Shut up..."_

"I said I'll do it myself!"

"**Stop bickering already..."**

"_Really?"_

"Shut up, Just shut up, you two"

"**You're so noisy..."**

"What do you say?"

"_Like I said, leave this to me!"_

"No! I'll do it!"

"**Don't order me around."**

"_You don't get it, do you?"_

"**You're the one doesn't get it!"**

"All right!"

"You guys, stand back!"

"_Hey, are you listening to me? I said that you two should stay away!"_

"**Try to give me one more order, and I'll take you out first, Eustass!"**

The three captain stand in front of over 3000 marines. They are ready for anything.

_**({AUTHOR NOTE} okay that was a bitch but that part is done off back to Drake and Meka)**_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Meka and Drake at groove 27 they are holding hands. Meka was so happy nothing in the world can stop her happiest. Drake look at Meka and kisses her cheek. "Meka you didn't answer me about what I ask." Meka look at him "oh ya, what you ask again Drake?" he smile at her this was the longest smiling he have done for three years. "I ask if you can come to my ship and be with me?" Meka look at the man she love "Drake I would love to, I want to, but Luffy is a freaking stubborn ass boy. I don't think he well let me go that easy. Trust me I try be for he found me when I try to seek off and he hug me till I say I will stay with him and his crew till he King of the Pirates."

**(Flash back Flash back two years and 5 mouths ago)**

_Meka was trying to get things ready to leave the Straw Hats with Moon. "Big sister why you want to leave they are so nice. They save us why you want to leave the people say us from dieing." Moon was pouting Because Meka was trying to find life bout to get them out. They got food and water to last them till they get to the new Island. Luffy does know that Meka want to leave the ship, she try so many times to do that but each time she fails. "Moon I don't want you to get hurt and I live long to know they will want something in return and I don't want it to be what I have to give up so I can eat." Moon cock her head "You never told what you did, so what was it?" Meka look at her sister she was so __naïve__ and so kind, so innocent. She doesn't want her sister to see or hear that side of her. "When your older I tell you." Meka spoke "You say that all the time! Well I want to know now Big sis what did you do?" Meka was trying not to lose her cool and she look at Moon "Do you really want to know? If you do you can not ever judge me I did what I had to do to survive." Moon nod her head and wait for her sister to tell her. Meka sit down trying to relive it, she had nightmares about it all the time. "Moon, what I did I'm never want you to live it. I gave up my innocent and morals." Meka was trying not to cry. They didn't hear a young black hair man was listening to. Meka spoke again with her voice braking up try to fight back her tries. "Moon I was force to have sex for money so I can buy food. But sometime there was no money the men would use me for other reason." Meka stared to cry but it was soft "I want to keep you so innocent and safe I don't want these fucking to touch you when there kindness drys up they will have you think that they want to be your friends but they are making you digging a hole you can't get out of." Meka walls was braking down she was crying harder. "I can't have that happen to you I love you my little one." Meka got up and hug Moon tightly. The black hair boy walk away._

_It was dinner time, and the girls walk in Meka face was horrible. Her eyes was blood shot and her make-up was running. They all knew she was crying and that rare. Sanji looks at gasp "Oh Meka-kun, what wrong who hurt you?" Sanji was holding her making her sit down and gives her a little more food then Nami and Robin. "Eat,eat till Sanji what wrong and I be your knight and shining armor, saving you form the bad people." Meka was tuning him out and just ate. Luffy was watching Meka. He get up and walk over to Meka and stand up. The crew stop eating and watching, even Zoro was watching this was making him little worry. Sanji spoke "Luffy what are you doing, do you see she doesn't want you to bug her for her food." Luffy put up Meka and hug her tightly. "Meka we will never hurt you I want you to be in this crew for a reason. You are so cool looking and kind you put yourself in so much pain to make your sister happy and this is why you are so good for this crew. So please don't leave we never hurt you like that" Meka was speechless, she waited for a little then she started to cry and hug Luffy tight. Moon understand what happen Luffy had to over hear them. That day Meka didn't try any more to leave she stay part of that crew._

**(FLASH BACK OVER FLASH BACK OVER)**

Drake look at Meka, "Meka are you there. Hello." Meka shook her head "Sorry I was thinking. So what you say baby?" Drake smiles "I said it was okay the most I can do it fallow guys." Meka give a look. "Your so funny you know that, but haft time I don't think your lying ." They look at each other and smile. They here sound of bluings braking. Meka being a hybrid of a wolf, sometime she act like a cat so her curiosity get the best of her. She ran to the noise while Drake ran after her. "Meka wait up, don't go there!" Meka stop a feet before the men in robes. She taps on one there shoulder. "Hey what going on-" She got her answer when she saw a light bean came out of no where. She got really worry only one person can do that, again he the one that stop the marines putting a wanted poster of Moon and her. "Kizaru." She look at see where the light now. Kizaru was in front of man with blonde hair. Meka runs to hide so Kizaru does see her. _'That man, I swear to god he a fucking stalker. When he'll get the hit.'_ Meka saw Drake and grab his hand. "Drake we have to find another way to get my ship I can be see by him. If he see me I'm fuck that man won't leave me alone." It was getting really bad she left her weapon at the ship. Now Kizaru is here she fuck. _'Meka think, think your fucking smarting than this you live long with out a weapon and you can kick ass with your bare hands.'_

Mad Monk came out of nowhere and and landed in front of the blonde hair man. "Drake are those Supernovas. I know the winged man is Mad Monk, but who the blonde one." She was hope they don't look over where they are. Another person came Meka scream in her head _'FUCK MORE PEOPLE!'_ She know him as Bartholomew Kuma. She sniff the air and cock her head. _'It can't be him, his scent is different.'_ Drake look at her face "Meka the blonde hair man is Basil Hawkins. What wrong you get that face when you don't understand." She look at screen she turn her back to them. "Kuma, his smell doesn't match when I sniff before. This is bad, really bad we have to leave." Her words went unheard when Drake ran to them. She look back, the fake Kuma was going to kill Mad Monk with the final blow. Then out of nowhere Drake came in slash and kick the fake into a bluings. Meka Movie closer to here them. That when Hawkins saw here. She put her finger to her lip. "Shh." They turn back to here was Kizaru "Rear admiral, Drake..." Drake know he fuck. "Damn, I didn't intend to meet Kizaru!" Then Mad Monk got bigger.

**Meka P.O.V.**

_'Oh we are so fucked. We have three Supernovas'_ I lost my thought when I heard someone on the roof of the bluings. I look over it was Scratchmen Apoo. I when back to think what the most likely out come._ 'Well now we have four Supernovas, one Shickibukai, and final an Admiral. Yep we are screwed now. The most like thing is the Admiral is going to leave if he a friend join in.'_

**Normal P.O.V (THE THREE CAPTAIN TRY TO GET THERE SHIPS WITH THERE CREW)**

The Straw Hats Pirates, Kid Pirates, and Heart Pirates crew members walk out of the Human Auctioning House to see what there Captain did. It was a slaughter house out there. Moon looks a round and getting more worry. She felt a hand it was Sanji. "Moon, Meka can take care of herself you know she can." Moon nodes. The kid Pirates look over to the hot pink hair girl Killer spoke. "Your Moon right your sister is safe, she would be with X Drake." Zoro and Sanji growls at him but Moon step closer to him "How do you know my sister, she don't like men that much." Killer turn his head to her. "She and my Captain help each other to find love. If you see her tell her thank you for talk to Kid. He was to mopy on the ship it was getting on my last nerve." Moon giggle "Okay Mr. Killer-Sama. Thank Mr. Kid for helping my sister." Moon Bow a little then Killer ran to Kid, Kill the Man that try to hurt Kid. The crews started to run, Moon was staying close Sanji. Sanji look at Moon "Moon run to Rayleigh pub you be safe there." Moon is the only one that doesn't have a weapon, Meka thinks Moon doesn't need to smell like blood. Moon looks Sanji nods, rans ahead. Moon look to her left to see the Kid Pirates about to distort a bridge she ran up to them and over the bridge. Killer look at her little worried "Kid do you think one of should go with her." Kid turns his head "I'm not stopping you if you want to keep her safe." Killer shut up while, helping Kid distort the bridge. Kid looks at Law and sighs _'he still hates me'_ he was running with his crew. _'I'm a chicken I can kill anyone that laughs at my dreams but I can't tell him that I love him. I'm a worm'_ Kid thought to himself. He was so deep in thought he didn't sense someone in front till he felt pain in his leg. "Captain!" Eddie yell in shock while the other crew members get a little defensed. Kid look to see who dare to attack him.

There was fear struck in to Kid to see a Shickibukai stand before him. "Bartholomew Kuma." he stated coldly. _'Why is he here'_ Kid to himself.

**(with Law)**

Bepo beating up ever marine he see. "How can we not catch him, he so fast!" one of the Marine said. "How can he even speak, he a bear." Bepo look down sadly "I'm sorry." the Marines felt bad for make him sad. Law look over "Hurry up, Bepo!" Then out of nowhere Jean Bart distort the bridge with the Marines on it. Law and his crew keeps running. Law is getting a little worry he knew Kid came this way. "Captain, Look at that." He looks up to see what it was and there what Kid and Kuma. Law look around Most of kid crew who are standing look to be a little hurt. _'Kid what did you get yourself into.'_ Kuma looks up to Law "Trafalgar Law..." Law was ready to Nodachi " So, you know my name?" Kuma have a beam getting ready to shoot out at Law. Kuma fired at him and there was an big explosion.

**Luffy- *eating Meat then looks over* Oi, you back hey so Meka, Kid, and Law are busy so we have have three other to do this. Killer, Bepo, and Bonney**

**Killer- so why am I here *looks at Luffy***

**Luffy- Kid is not here so Meka have it set up if Kid is not here and its not her cursing you do this with us, *Look at Bepo and Bonney* Bepo if Law is not here and Bonney if Meka is not here. Meka told me Zoro will be for me.**

**Bonney- I just want to eat I don't want to fucking do it I'm leaving.**

**Bepo- But Meka ask us to do this for her so Captain doesn't kill the green hair man**

**Killer and Bonney- *they scream at the bear* SHE ASK **

**Killer- what the fuck she didn't give me that opinion to me, she told me to do it or she tell the whole word my secrete.**

**Bonney- she told me that she have me hook up with an old man and make me not eat. **

**Luffy- hehehe she so cruel you know it funny**

**Bepo- *he turn to the people read* well I hope you like the story it was good I hope it turn out really good **

**Luffy- Killer you have to say it please do piss off Meka she make Kid give up his manhood **

**Killer- *he takes a deep breath* please review and read on **

**Bonny- please stop the madness she evil **

**Meka, Kid, and Law- *they walk in and the two boy are cover in brushes and cuts* **

**Meka- I'm not evil. I'm just mmm I don't know I think I'm cruel.**

**Kid- *looks at Killer* what you doing here **

**Killer- *points to Meka* she the reason**

**Bepo- *smiles* hello Captain this is so fun **

**Law- that good **

**Bepo- Captain do you like the girl with the white hair **

**Law- *jumps on Bepo* shh shh shh shut up pleaseeeeeee**

**Killer- well Kid can be in love with the witch *looks over to Kid* **

**Kid- *look the other way with blush on his face* well**

**Killer- your a dick you know that why the fuck you...!**

**Kid- *tackles Killer* DONT YOU SPEAK AT ALL **

**Meka- *was not listen at all looks over at the pile of boys* what the oh god Guys no sex yet please **

**Luffy and Bonney- *laughing harder with treas going down there faces* **

**Meka- what what what **

**Luffy- *crying harder with laughter* you you oh god I cant breath dear god my lungs hurt so much**

**Meka- *gives up* well to see you next time people oh please if you are reading this please tell me if your birthday is in December I post it **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Meka- hey people its me again you miss me **

**Kid- I don't **

**Meka- *punch Kid in the head* you don't count anyways its winter people I love the winter do you guys**

**Kid- no its cold *In three cotes hat and gloves* **

**Law- I love it *in short and T-shirt* I love the snow so much I can stop looking at it. **

**Luffy- *playing in the snow* shehehe it so much fun **

**Kid- you to are nuts *shaking* **

**Luffy and Law- *smiles evilly and hugs Kid* **

**Kid- what the fuck *try to get away* let go *feels one more hug* **

**Meka- hehehe *smiles and kiss Kid* warm now **

**Kid- *faint from a being noise bleed***

**Meka- oh shit did I kill him **

**Luffy- *poke him with a stick* **

**Law- Mr. Monkey please don't do that he not dead he lost a lot blood **

**Meka- okay so he not dead **

**Law- yes **

**Killer- *walk in and look what happen then shake his head and walk out* **

**Kid- *get up holding his noise* Let on with it before I lose more blood **

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"Captain" the bear scream. Kid look at the smoke trying to find Law _'Please be okay. I can't lose you like this.'_ Kid look back at Kuma. "This guy isn't gonna to let us pass, is he?" He look back a little reweave. "Trafalgar, you're in my way!" Law walk out of the smoke smiling like usually "You want me to kill you? I told you not to order me around, didn't I?" Kid smile at Law know what he thinking _'he still trying to flirt with me?'_ Law whisper to himself "I'm running into a lot of big shot to day today...I don't want to meet an admiral on top of all this, so..." A little air was circling around below Law hand he spoke louder "I shall make you let us pass...Bartholomew Kuma!" Law thought to himself _'I can get my anger out here.' _he look over to Kid _'Kid don't die on me. Not before I get my hands on you.'_

Kuma look away from them to see a girl with pink hair "...Starlight Moon." Kid look behind him _'Fuck I thought she pass us! Well I have to make sure she get threw it alive.'_ Moon look at Kid then to Kuma _'Big sis say if I see him I have to run and hope someone with a bigger bounded step in. I'm little scare I have to __Rayleigh place.__ '_ Moon was about to go around them but it was to late Kuma shot a lear beam at Moon. She Close her eye and jump. She was pull into something that felt like a hard male chest. Moon looks up to see it was Killer who's holding her tightly. Moon blushes hard to the genital touch. _'Oh, my he so strong I never had a man hold me like this.' _Her thought was stop when she was pull up into the air and push back to the ground softly. "Moon you have to be careful, what your sister think to find out you got hurt?" Moon looks at Killer "I'm sorry Killer-Sama I just thought I head people in pain I want to help people." Kid let go of his breath _'Good job Killer keep her safe till we can get out of here. I don't want my new friend to be piss at me.'_ Moon look at Kuma and spoke "He a fake Killer-Sama."

**(Back with Meka, four Supernovas, one fake Shickibukai, and an Admiral.)**

Drake breathing deeply while thinking _'Meka please stay in hiding I can't have him hurt you.'_ Meka was hiding behind the some broken buildings. She look over at mad monk you beat the crap out of the fake Kuma. The fake Kuma fell into the buildings, Meka was staring at disbelieve. _'No way that Man looks so weak. He must have a devil fruit power too.'_ a lear beam blasted through Mad Monks shoulder he scream in pain and fell to the ground. Kuma was walking to Mad Monk then stop a few feet away then turns to Kizaru

"Rear admiral Drake...No, Former Rear admiral...You didn't come here to see this?" Kizaru smile at Drake "If you'd like to fighting, then go a head. Seeing how you know the circumstances already, I guess you're just too terrified to try, right?" Meka look at Drake she was ready to step in she didn't care if she get hurt if they are going to get out of here they need to run. She miss something now that Kuma was running to Drake. She it took all her will not to run to him and save him. Drake turn into a T-Rex and bite on Kuma head till it bleed. Kuma shot a lear beam at Drake it hurt him. Meka didn't care now she came out of hiding and looks at Drake wound "Meka what are you doing? You are going to get yourself killed?" there was a chill in the air Meka hair stand on end. "Hello little puppy." Meka turn to see Kizaru stand behind her. "Meka you have grown up so much. I hope you have behave yourself little puppy." fear I stuck in Meka body, she could not move in fear he attack her. Drake look at Meka and whisper softly for her to hear. "Meka, Run." she didn't move she was scare. He spoke louder "Run, Meka if you want to live then run as fast as you can." her body started to move she started to run to her ship. A flash of light past her, she bump into something in front of her. She look up to see Kizaru. "Why little puppy why do you run." Meka was going to cry in so much fear in her body. She finally spoke "Don't call me that, I am not your puppy." she had her claws out and try to scratches at Kizaru. Be he dissipate into his light form. Backing away he frond "Meka what the matter, didn't I make you happy little puppy, didn't I take care of you when you had no where to go, didn't you not like the life I gave you." Meka was shaking "every were you go I be there Meka. If your in the new word I be there to hunt you down an-" He was interrupted by Hawkins who try to hit him. He look to Meka "I don't see death on your face."

Meka nod at him she got up and run again. She started to cry _'Thank you for helping me.'_ she try hard not to look back but she could not help it she look to see Apoo crash into a bluings. She stop to see what happen next Kizaru was in front of Drake. Meka ran back to Drake, she got on all fours jump to get to him then Kizaru kick him into many buildings. She was speechless Kizaru look into her eyes. Meka start to shake and look to Hawkins. A lear beam hit Hawkins in the chest close to his heart. Hawkins was on the ground while Kizaru was really close to Meka ran to the Hawkins. She change into a wolf and put her body over him. "Don't, please stop! No more, no more." he didn't listen his fingers were getting brighter and brighter. "bab bab bab." the light dim down she saw him pull out a baby Transponder Snail and stat to talk to it "hello" there was a voice on the other end Meka could not hear she start to lick up Hawkins wound. She ran over to Drake and move the brick "Drake you okay." he could not speak he was really hurt, she started pacing him up. Then was she hear Kizaru say what scare her the most "I taken you four rookies and taking one of them with me. Have you see girl with hot pink hair, we need to talk her in for questioning...oh you did found her." Meka look at him. Drake her hand "Meka go now run as fast as you can." Meka change into her wolf form and start running to get Moon first and get off this Island. Her heart beat so fast she was crying.

**(With Killer, Kid, Law, and Moon)**

Moon looks up at Killer "I have to get to the ship Killer-Sama please just clear me a path please I want to see my big sister please." Killer look at Kid and took a deep breath. "There one change you fuck it up your going to be kill you go that. Here." He hander her a gun. She looks down this is the first weapon she ever go to hold. "Keep it and your sister say no don't let her take it." Killer looks up at the Shickibukai. "When I say run just run and don't look back okay young girl." She nods. The to pirate crews attack the Shickibukai Killer yell really loud. "Run!" Moon took off and head to the ship scare. She hear there cries in pain and still attack. She really need her sister 'Nee Chan, NEE Chan, NEE CHAN' she scream in her mine her vision was foggy. Then she see the crew "Sanji, Luffy, Zoro there you are!" She grab a hold of Luffy. They clam her down and started to look for Meka. Then it happen again the Shickibukai was in front of them. Moon was scare more then her live, she know that power he has can kill. Beams came out almost hitting them, Luffy puller her out of the way and holds her. Luffy look at his crew they are all hurt. He know this has be done. "EVERY ONE RUN! WE WILL MEET UP THE SHIP!" Every one spite run in different Zoro was with Brook and Usopp. Sanji, Moon, and Nami ran the other way. Moon look at Sanji "This is your chance tell him." Sanji looks back to Zoro and was read to yell when he bump into a some one. "What the hell.." he look up to see a Man in a Navy suit. He look up to Moon she was started crying. "No, no, no, no, not him." Moon look at him he spoke "Hello Moon I saw your sister, your coming with me." She back up "Kizaru."

**Meka- yo yo yo people that was it that chapter four I hope you like it. **

**Kid- *holding his noise* fuck I'm still bleeding **

**Law- Just let me look at it**

**Kid- fuck no you don't come near me *back up***

**Law- don't be a big baby**

**Luffy- want to hold him down**

**Law- please **

**Kid – Back the fuck up now you I kick you asses *back up more***

**Law- hold him down**

**Meka- *tackles him to the ground hard* Kid let him look **

**Kid- *bleeds more* Meka cover your chest now please **

**Meka- *look down and sees my boobs* oh fuck **

**Luff- okay sooo review, tell us what you like it**


	5. Author Note

**Another Author Note **

Now I am going to tell you guys I know you might not like this one bit. I am back now fully I try to write more stories I know I promise so much but you guys have to understand. Around the time I wrote some of this when I was really into Anime and I was at my peak. I let you know now at the time I had a bit of Drama I would not go into detail all I let you know he was a little controlling he would making me watch stuff I wasn't really into and try to shove anime's down my throat so I would lost interest into it.

I say it now and I am all better I am getting back into Bleach Naruto One piece and I got a few more stuff to tell you I love new anime's that kept me from being turn off anime. some like Hetalia, Blue Exorcist, Attack on Titan, Hellsing. I come back and write my stores and Finish the ones that stated. I need time and I Beta I am looking for one now. I remembering a lot of people like Grimmjow and Ichigo love I need a betas to fix that one so I can continue the next one my last beta screw me over tell me she doesn't want to Beta because her boyfriend think I am...never mind that just please if you are a beta or know how to look for a beta please let me know I might be updating my Profile on here and on DA. I have a Tumbler now I am looking forward to redo everything and I hope you love my stories.

_**NOTE **_

**This will be on ever story I have done remember that! 3~**

**Meka-chan **


End file.
